


you're all that matters to me

by zaynspretty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 percent fluff okay, M/M, This is fluff, basically liam and zayn being the cute boyfriends i imagine they are, i swear its only a little bit, like dont think its a vegas fic ok please, they are not in vegas the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynspretty/pseuds/zaynspretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but zayn he’s — “no, serious, liam,” he says, sets the bottle of wine down on the floor before he’s turning on his side to look at liam, who’s stopped laughing, but still looks like he might end up doing it again any minute now. “like, i love you, and you love me and like. you’re the one, you know?” he says moves and wiggles around until liam spreads his legs enough that zayn can rest between them, caging liam to the bed with an arm on either side of his head. “‘m not gunna want anyone else, ever. so, like, why not get married? i mean it’s vegas, liam. practically a sign, really.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all that matters to me

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from all that matters by justin bieber bc fab.
> 
> this is all bc zayn and liam are the fluffiest ship of all the ships and why the hell not, really.

**.first kiss**

zayn was never very good with science — the stars and the planets and why the sky was blue and why pluto was no longer counted as a planet never really interested him. still, he thinks the sky at night is sort of really kind of pretty — lit up by the stars and the mood and sometimes even venus (not that he’s ever sure which blurb of light is the great, big planet of venus but still). and sometimes, when he tries really hard, he can remember which stars align to make up the big dipper and the little dipper.

 that’s what he’s doing when liam finds him, spread eagle in the middle of louis’ backyard, connecting stars to make constellations. liam lays down next to him, maybe a a little bit closer than he normally would, but maybe that’s just the amount of beers he’s had talking. maybe liam’s at a perfectly normal distance and not any closer than he needs to be. zayn tries not to let the thought disappoint him.

"what’re we doing?" liam asks, tilts his head just barley to glance at zayn, and zayn is almost embarrassed about being caught staring. except liam just smiles his pretty smile before he’s looking back up at the sky.

"try’na find the big dipper," he says, drags his own eyes up to look at the stars. he finds that aren’t quite as pretty as before, not with liam right there next to him to compare them to.

"d’you know what you’re looking for" liam asks, and zayn tries not to pay attention to the way liam is most definitely running his fingertips along zayn’s wrist (it tickles, but he forces himself to keep still — doesn’t want liam to stop).

"course i do, liam," he says, rolls his eyes, plays offended.

liam laughs, and then he’s rolling on his side, holding himself above zayn on an elbow, one hand hot against zayn’s hip, thumb brushing under the rim of his shirt. “g’na kiss you now, alright?”

he doesn’t know why he’s so surprised by the sudden question because he really shouldn’t be. this is what they’ve been dancing around for months now, since that first part they met at and every party after that. so zayn just nods, let’s out a soft, “yeah,” before liam’s leaning down and bringing their lips together.

the kiss is surprising. he expected for it to be a lot dirtier — more teeth clinking and tongue biting and rough hands all over his body. it’s not, though. it’s softer — let teeth clinking and more tongue swiping and gentle lips guiding his open and soft hands running up his sides like zayn is this precious thing that needs to be handles with care.

it’s nice. liam’s nice (but that’s nothing new).

when liam pulls away, he doesn’t move far, just far enough to rest his forehead against zayn’s. his lips are quirked in this whisper of a smile and zayn doesn’t know how much more of liam payne he can handle and be expected to not be completely in love.

"kind of shitty," he starts, taps his fingers against liam’s side and giggles softly when liam knocks their noses together. "that we’ve not been on a date and yet you’ve already kissed me."

"who says i w’na go on a date with you?" he raises his eyebrows; his smile gives him away.

"you mean you’re not gunna ask me on a date, then?" and like, he knows maybe it’s a joke — knows liam will probably ask him on a date but. but he’s still not sure, is the thing. doesn’t know what liam wants from him — if its just a fun time, or an actual relationship.

liam grins, eyes wrinkling at the edges and really, liam payne is something else entirely. “wanna go on a date, zayn?”

zayn grins, taps liam on the temple. “how ‘bout you call me tomorrow, when your breath doesn’t smell like beer, and we’ll find out then, hm?”

**.first time**

"you never — called," zayn grunts, words muffles,  face buried in his pillow.

liam lets out a breathy laugh, like he can’t quite believe zayn is bringing this up right now. right now, with liam two fingers deep inside him, loosening him up. “sorry,” he says, doesn’t sound very sorry to zayn, though.

"why not?" he asks — because he’s been waiting two weeks for liam to call, jumping every time his phone so much as lights up, only to have it be anyone but the person he was waiting for. and he could have called, has liam’s number tucked away in his own phone, but he’s childish, really, refuses to be the one to reach out.

"dunno," liam says, curls his fingers inside zayn and zayn can almost picture the way his lips quirk up in a smirk when zayn lets out a groan into his pillow. "ready, hm? one more, maybe?"

"ready, yeah," he breathes, waits for liam to pull out before he flipping over and sitting up. "let me — i just," he manuvers liam around by the shoulders until he’s lying back on the bed. "w’na ride you, yeah?" zayn says, throws a leg over liam’s hips.

"yeah," liam says, nods his head, watches with wide as as zayn lines himself up with one hand, the other resting on liam’s chest.

zayn sinks down slowly, eyes squeezed closed, lips pressed tight together as he get’s used to the feeling of being so full. it’s been too long — months, even, and it hurts more than it feels good, really. but liam’s there, running soothing hands down his back and up his sides and, “breathe zayn, you’ve got to breathe,” before wrapping his large hand around zayn’s prick and getting a quick, experimental tug.

that’s all zayn needs, apparently, for the pain to turn to pleasure. he let’s out a breath, eyelids fluttering open to look down at liam who — who really is rather gorgeous with his wide shoulders and muscled abdomen and large hands and really, liam’s kind of breathtaking, to be honest.

"gotta move zayn, yeah?" liam says, rests his hands on zayn’s hips, thumbs stroking at the bone.

it’s slow, because they’re aren’t fast and rough, not really. their relationship was never fast or rough — always soft hands and quitely flirting, so it fits, really. and zayn’s doing most of the work, liam letting out soft little moans of appreciation. it’s only when zayn digs his nails into liam’s shoulders and lets out a choppy, “i’m gunna — soon,” that liam let’s one hand slide down zayn sidesand to his hip while the other goes to zayn’s prick again.

"yeah, okay," he says and then he’s he’s fucking up into zayn and pulling at zayns prick and so horribly sloppy but it feels so good and it’s all it takes for zayn to let out a whisper — a real, serious  _whimper_ — all of liam’s fingers and chest. “‘s pretty,” liam says, and then he’s coming, too, grip on his hip tightening as he let’s out a strangled groan.

zayn’s slumps against liam’s chest, can’t help it. “that was nice,” he says, words muffled by liam’s skin.

liam laughs, runs a hand down zayn’s back, over each knob of his spince. “yeah, s’nice.”

**.first date**

it’s not like, the best first date zayn’s ever been on (that still goes to louis, even if they never did work out romantically). but it’s still nice, given that it’s in liam’s tiny little flat and their sat on the floor in either side on the coffee table because liam doesn’t own a kitchen table and he refuses to let anyone eat while sitting on his new plush leather couch.

“‘m not a very good cook,” liam says as he sets down a glass of coke in front of zayn and settles down on a pillow he grabbed from his room (because yeah, no couch pillows are allowed on the floor, either). “but i cooked something i knew i probably couldn’t mess up.”

"it’s fine — good," zayn says, smiles as he spoons at some rice. it’s not anything amazing, just stir fry, but it does taste good — still hot and spicy (which is nice, even if zayn doesn’t know what liam did to make it like that).

"yeah?" liam says, grins wide enough for his eyes to wrinkle and yeah, zayn might be half way in love with this guy.

"yeah," zayn confirms, nods and smiles adoringly at liam because god, liam is the nicest, loveliest person zayn’s ever met. "the best i’ve ever had,"

liam giggles, chokes on his coke and zayn rolls his eyes because _really?_ he’s into a guy that thinks sex jokes are funny. of course he is.

**.first time meeting the family**

"you’re shaking," liam says.

zayn looks down at his hands, realizes they  _are_ shaking and squeezes them into fists. he doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. he shouldn’t be so nervous. he’s a people person — people love him, so he’s got nothing to worry about, really. except — except this is liam’s family, they aren’t just people; they’re his boyfriends family, and what if they don’t like him? when if liam realizes he doesn’t like zayn as much as he thought he did and leaves him?

"stop worrying so much," liam says, reaches over and tangles their fingers together with one hands as he turns down another street. "you’ve got nothing to worry about, they’re gunna love you,"

"alright, yeah," zayn says, nodding his head, squeezes liam’s hand in a death grip and runs liam’s words through his mind.  _nothing to worry about; they’re gunna love you; stop worrying so much._ except — “what if they don’t, though?” he asks, turns his body to face liam with wide, worried eyes. “what if they take one look at my tattoos and like, hate me?”

liam rolls his eyes, just as the car rolls to a stop in front of a white house with a blue door and flowers growing out front. turning off the car, he faces zayn with an exasperated smile. “they won’t hate you, zayn. no one could ever hate you, you dork. too pretty for that, aren’t you?”

huffing, zayn rolls his eyes, chooses to ignore liam’s words, even if his cheeks do turn a light shade of pink and the butterflies in his stomach flutter from something that’s not nerves. “just because you like me doesn’t mean they will,”

"i’m not going to argue with you about this," he says, rolls his eyes and like, zayn knows he’s being difficult right now, but he can’t help it if he’s freaking out. "we’re gonna get out of the car now and go eat dinner with my parents, alright?" he says, raises his eyebrows as he pushes his door open. and then, as an afterthought, he tacks on, "and you’re gonna stop worrying for no reason."

“‘s’not for no reason,” zayn says, sniffs, but he hurries out of the car and to liam’s side quickly, latching on to liams hand because he needs  _support,_ okay.

liam grins down at him, nudges zayn’s temple with his nose before he’s knocking his knuckles against the door and letting go of zayn’s hand — only to then wrap is around zayn’s waist like he gets it, like he knows and understands zayn is nervous even if he doesn’t believe there’s a reason for zayn to be.

there’s a shout from the other side of the door, and then, a moment later, it’s being pulled open to reveal a tiny, little woman with blonde hair, glasses, and a wide smile. “hello!” she says, smiles bright and happy and motherly at liam before her eyes move to rest on zayn; her smile doesn’t falter, probably gets bigger, if anything. “zayn, right?”

"zayn, yeah," he says, smiles, moves closer to liam because this is very nerve racking, meeting your boyfriends mom, which is probably why he’s never had a really boyfriend before this. “‘s nice to meet you, ma’am," he tacks on, because his mother did raise him with manners, she did.

karen reaches out a grasps zayn’s free hand, drags him through the door and into her arms. “oh, please, call me karen,” she says into his ear before pulling back and resting her hands on his shoulders, give him an up and down before moving her eyes to her song. “very handsome, liam,” she says, smiles.

“ _mom,_ " liam whines, and zayn giggles along with karen as she pulls him through the living room towards the kitchen, shouting over her shoulder for liam to  _close the door and get geoff from the basement, please._

**.first i love you**

"hey," zayn mumbles quietly, nips at the sensitive skin just below liam’s ear; tucks his toes even further under liam’s thigh.

"hm?" liam hums out, raising his eyebrows, but he doesn’t take his eyes off the laptop screen where padme and anakin are are in the field talking politics.

"i love you," he says, and it’s kind of lame, really. but he’s been thinking about it, about if that’s how he actually, really feels and like — yeah. he loves liam. thinks maybe he’s loved liam since that first night at harry’s party where they were drunk out of their minds. 

this time, liam does turn to look at zayn, shrugging his shoulder until zayn pulls back to look at him. and liam’s got this adoring, loving look in his eyes as he nudges their noses together. “love you, too, you know. couldn’t possibly not, with you being you, really,”

**.first wedding**

"we should get married."

liam laughs, long and hard because he’s absolutely plastered. they both are, actually. but what more could you expect from two people who’ve decided they were going to vacation in vegas with their friends for spring break, really?

but zayn he’s — “no, serious, liam,” he says, sets the bottle of wine down on the floor before he’s turning on his side to look at liam, who’s stopped laughing, but still looks like he might end up doing it again any minute now. “like, i love you, and you love me and like. you’re the one, you know?” he says moves and wiggles around until liam spreads his legs enough that zayn can rest between them, caging liam to the bed with an arm on either side of his head. “‘m not gunna want anyone else, ever. so, like, why not get married? i mean it’s  _vegas,_ liam. practically a sign, really.”

liam stares up at him for a moment, the quirk of his mouth that said he was ready to laugh has fallen. and then he’s nodding, smiling up at zayn with such big, big, warm eyes zayn wants to melt into them. “yeah, okay.”

"yeah?" 

"yeah," liam says, nodding. "let’s go get married, hm?"

harry ends up being their witness and they buy cheap, cheap rings from the first store they pass and their not even sure if this guy is actually, legally binding them together or not but — it’s nice, still.

and zayn’s happy. so, so happy every time liam so much as glances over at him and the butterflies erupt in his stomach.

(they have another wedding months later with their family and friends with their mothers sobbing into eachother’s  shoulders and zayn’s never been happy in his life.)

**.first child**

they adopt her from a teenager named perrie, who got knocked up by her boyfriend niall and they just aren’t ready for a kid, is what they say when they met up three months ago after zayn and liam get accepted to adopt.

but zayn and liam — they’re ready. they’re so beyond ready to include this baby into their lives it’s kind of insane. (louis says their insane — adopting a baby after just a year of being married, but louis’ kind of insane, so.)

"hi, hi baby," zayn coos, little newborn baby held tight in his arms. when she flutters her eyelids open, zayn can’t help the way he smiles — tongue presses tight against his teeth and gosh, she’s got the prettiest blue eyes zayn’s ever seen. "so pretty. so, so pretty," he whispers, rubbing his nose along her forehead. 

"prettier than you," liam says, tightens his hold around zayn’s waist as he looks over the other boys shoulder at the little girl wrapped in arms. "what’re we gunna name her, you think?"

“‘like ella, i think,” zayn says, doesn’t take his eyes off the now-smiling baby in his arms.

"ella," liam says, hums the word, more like. then he nods, pressing a kiss to zayn’s temple. "i like ella, i think."


End file.
